


my sexy lil bff

by saltyvenus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chaotic af, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: jen k: im gonna k word u so hard rnchae: yeah yeah uh huhjisoo: GO BEST FRANlalisa: my bets on jenchae: wtf y????lalisa: she biteslalisa: 😏jen k: oh fuck off
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. my sexy lil bff

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that everything here is purely for fictional and humorous purposes, remember to respect the pinks & others' privacy!!
> 
> but here it is,,,, the chattfic au no one asked for …...also this is lit rally just my humor……...LMFAO
> 
> title: bff - slayyyter

_**jisoo kim created a chat!** _

_**jisoo kim named the chat ‘besties af’!** _

**chae:** YUP…

**jen k:** no

**jisoo:** party pooper 

**jisoo:** this is gonna be fun

**lalisa:** omg yasss what is this

**jen k:** an abomination

**jen k:** don't get roped into this lisa

**lalisa:** why :( they r havin fun

**jen k:** yeah remember the last time they had fun

**jisoo:** it was an accident jen

**chae:** ok lets not bring this up

**jen k:** so u think getting drunk and breaking my vase was just a fun accident ????

**jisoo:** um...yes🙄

**lalisa:** LMFAOOO YEAH AND U BLAMED IT ON THE DOG

chae: the lil shit couldve done it anyway

**jisoo:** he has brute strength for such a tiny dog….scary 

**jen k:** HIS NAME IS KUMA U UNGRATEFUL SHITS!!!!

**jen k:** this is y i only let lisa in my apartment now

**chae:** oh? 😏

**jen k:** what now

**jisoo:** 👅

**jen k:** wtf is wrong w yall…

**jen k:** that literally meant nothing

**lalisa:** then what u mean☹️

**jen k:** i don't mean anything

**lalisa:** but clearly u were insinuating sumin 

**jen k:** no i wasnt

**lalisa:** u were tho

**chae:** i feel this gettin heated

**jisoo:** oh frr

**jisoo:** lemme grab my coke

**jen k:** obvi not i just said it meant nothing

**chae:** like the drink or the drug... jisoo…

**jisoo:** uh

**jisoo:** both

**lalisa:** yeah but the fact u said that shows theres a deeper meaning 

**lalisa:** and the way ur retaliating is sus

**chae:** omg where did u get coke from

**jisoo:** lol 

**jisoo:** think its from wendy but its 2 weeks old

**chae:** don't d word 

**jen k:** god lisa fucking let it go IT DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING 

**_l_ _alisa is offline!_ **

**jisoo:** omg not even 1 min and u’ve already made her cry

**chae:** smh jen

**jen k:** GIRL WHAT I DO????? 

**jisoo:** made her cry

**jen k:** u guys were just talking abt fucking coke y u care !!!!!

**chae:** hey theyre both important

**jen k:** and how do you even know shes crying

**chae:** i can hear her sniffling in her room

**chae:** all her pain and sorrow…..

**chae:** her weeping tears….

**chae:** her wet ass pu

**jen k** : STOOPPP OMFG

**jisoo:** english major tease 

**jisoo:** anyway go apologize 

**jen k:** yeah lemme just telepathically apologize to her since i fucking live on the other side of the campus

**chae:** wait u can do that??

**jisoo:** chae...pls

**chae:** what it would be cool 

**jisoo:** jen just go apologize

**jen k:** ugh fine

**_jen k is offline!_ **

**chae** : wow that was rlly something

**jisoo:** hey think th

**jisoo:** cokes kickin in

**jisoo:** help chaeyou

**chae:** holy shit u acc did it

**jisoo:** duh im not pussy

**chae:** u r what u eat mamas 

**jisoo:** 😏

**jisoo:** ok no im gonna throw up

**jisoo:** bi

_**jisoo is offline!** _

**chae:** HELP!!! IM ALL ALONE!!!

_**nini💋 to lili😽:** _

**nini:** hey

**nini:** soz

**nini:** lisa?

**lili:** yeah its whateva

**nini:** u werent acc upset right?

**lili:** im alright

**nini:** u sure?

**lili:** yea

**nini:** but chae said she heard u cryin

**lili:** girl im just watching top ten anime betrayals 😭😭

**nini:** oh lmfao

**lili:** i didnt mean to cause drama

**nini:** no ur fine 

**nini:** im sorry for getting angry 

**lili:** don't worry 

**nini:** cool

**lili:** yeah

**nini:**

**lili:**

**nini:**

**lili:** chaes blowing up the chat again

  
 **nini:** oh for fucks sake


	2. girlie cute

**_besties af >_ **

**lalisa:** hey mamas….😏

**jen k:** have we all collectively decided that lisa was a hey mamas

**jisoo:** wbk 

**lalisa:** WHAT no i was just jk

**lalisa:** IM KIDDING IM NOT A HEY MAMAS 

**jisoo:** its ok we support u❤️

**chae:** oh PLEASE i ended girl in reds entire discography just by existing

**lalisa:** u kno what...yea

**jisoo:** chaeyoung in red 

**jen k:** chae what abt me? 🥺

**chae:** ofc ur my fav straggot <3

**lalisa:** JDNFJGNSOUFNBDBN

**jisoo:** TAKE AN L JENNIFER 

**jen k:** STRAGGOT….this is slander

**chae:** soz but ur giving me het 

**lalisa:** i just sit back n observe

**jen k:** lisa don't u fuckin dare say anything

**jisoo:** tension??

**jen k:** nah i think ur getting me mixed up miss park joy

**jen k:** SHES the impostor 

**chae:** lol joy aint str8

**jen k:** what

**lalisa:** what

**jisoo:** DOOKIE???

**jisoo:** oh i mean what 

**chae:** yeah

**lalisa:** lets ask joy how she feels abt this 🎤

**chae:** u wouldnt

**_lalisa added ‘park joy’ to ‘besties af’!_ **

**park joy:** hiiii🥰

**chae:** fuck

**chae:** hi joy🙂

**lalisa:** THE EMOJI 

**jen k:** i love seeing people suffer

**jisoo:** chae doesnt deserve this yall 😭😭

**park joy:** chaeyoung what did u do ????

**jen k:** SHE CALLED ME A STRAGGOT.

**park joy:** wait, u aren’t?

**jen k:** ARENT YOU?????

**park joy:** no? who told u that

**lalisa** : she has a shitty gaydar don’t worry abt her

**park joy:** right right

**jisoo:** chae being real quiet rn

**chae:** shut up

**jisoo:** there she is😍

**lalisa:** btw joy tell seulgi to gimme back my dab pen 

**lalisa:** i was lookin for it

**jen k:** u smoke lisa?

**lalisa:** yeah did u not know

**lalisa:** i got like 4 essays due next week im stressed af

**park joy:** uh i'll try but she hasn't been around the dorm recently 

**jisoo:** oh shit fr??? but wendy got my coke from her couple weeks ago 

**jen k:** why is everyone doing drugs.

**chae:** im an alcoholic 

**jisoo:** chae….we know

**lalisa:** thats y i keep the drinks locked away lol

**jen k:** oh chae

**chae:** nayeons party traumatized me

**lalisa:** but n e ways seuls probs screwing that hot senior maybe thats y she hasn’t been around 

**park joy:** you’ve heard of her too? ive been told she’s really pretty though 

**jen k:** who r u calling hot lalisa manoban 

**jisoo:** sum1’s jelly 

**jen k:** no

**lalisa:** irene bae

**jisoo:** yea she hot 

**jen k:** let me decide this 

**chae:** no straggot 

**park joy:** i second this 

**chae:** ty joy 

**park joy:** <3

**jen k:** FUCKING???

**lalisa:** _pic.jpg_

**lalisa:** lemme ask the audience 

**jen k:** holy

**jisoo:** damn where u get this 

**lalisa:** stalked her ig

**jisoo:** typing w my left hand rn

**chae:** JISOO..

**jisoo:** KIDDING!!

**park joy:** yes ive seen her around the dorm 

**park joy:** kinda shy thou

**jen k:** ok maybe shes a lil hot 

**lalisa:** A LIL??!! dude shes a whole ass model god

**lalisa:** id fuck her 

**jen k:** lisa.

**chae:** how bold of u

**chae:** ur making jennie jealous 

**park joy:** am i missing something

**jen k:** im not fucking jealous 

**jen k:** joy ur not missing anything cause nothings happened 

**park joy:** alright 

**lalisa:** anyways IN CONCLUSION what we can draw from this is that seulgi is banging this smoking senior resulting in her forgetting to gimme back my dab pen therefore contributing to my feral tendencies by taking away the one thing keeping me sane

**jisoo:** talk yo shit bestie ❗️❗️

**chae:** did any1 else just black out reading that

**jen k:** feral?

**lalisa:** don't act like u don't know 

**lalisa:** wink wink

**chae:** bottom jennie bottom jennie 

**jen k:** WERENT U JUST CALLING ME A STRAGGOT A SECOND AGO

**chae:** um yea?🙄 ppl change

**jen k:** im not a bottom.

**lalisa:** lol

**jisoo:** lol

**chae:** lol

**park joy:** lol

**jen k:** even JOY? 

**jen k:** cant have shit in detroit …   
  


**_jen k is offline!_ **

**jisoo:** aw… ok

**jisoo:** barbz streaming party at mine?

**chae:** yup

**lalisa:** ofc bestie

**park joy:** wait whats a barb??

**_jisoo, chae and lalisa are offline!_ **

  
**park joy:** guys


	3. i could be ur new tattoo

**_besties af >_ **

**jisoo:** omg u wont believe what just happened

**park joy:** what happened

**jisoo:** no u wont believe it

**lalisa:** girl tell us

**jisoo:** wont believe it 

**chae:** jisoo 🥺

**jisoo:** ok fine

**jen k:** whipped

**chae:** bitch shut up i bet u’d eat lisas vomit if u had to

**lalisa:** HUH..

**park joy:** what

**jen k:** WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING TARGETED

**jen k:** HATE CRIME!!! THIS IS A HATE CRIME 

**jisoo:** n e ways what im gonna tell involves u acc

**jen k:** what now 

**lalisa:** yea what now🤨

**park joy:** im scared of this gc

**chae:** joy this is the bare minimum

**park joy:** lord

**jisoo:** lol so u kno kim jongin in my human relations class

**lalisa:** ew 

**jen k:** oh yeah hes kinda cute 

**jisoo:** dude he has a crush on u

**jisoo:** told me this morning 

**chae:** uh oh

**park joy:** why uh oh

**park joy:** chaeyoung why uh oh

**chae:** u’ll see

**lalisa:** what.

**lalisa:** why did he say that 

**jen k:** lisa hes allowed to say whatever he wants

**jisoo:** truth its a free country 

**jen k:** and he seems sweet 

**jen k:** might go on a date idk lol

**lalisa:** wtf!! why are you saying this jennie 

**jen k:** am i not allowed to?

**lalisa:** i mean yeah.. but.. like

**lalisa:** why tf would u ever want him

**chae:** see this is what happens when u fuck around w an aries 

**jisoo:** truth mamas

**park joy:** i could tell lisa was an aries

**jisoo:** ^^^

**jen k:** lisa n i arent fuckin around 

**lalisa:** :|

**jisoo:** i mean shes gettin jelly so clearly 

**chae:** not this again i swear this same situation has happened before

**chae:** we get it ur fucking u don't have to hide it

**jen k:** we r not

**lalisa:** jennie i think we gotta have a talk

**park joy:** oohhhh 

**jen k:** no why do we have to fucking talk

**jen k:** u kno what im gonna go on a date w jongin and im gonna have FUN.

**lalisa:** and after all the shit ive gave u??? all the fucking things ive DONE for you?

**lalisa:** but noooo ur always gonna fucking act like i don't mean anything 

**chae:** shit um

**lalisa:** fuck u. genuinely. u seem to think im so expendable 

**lalisa:** but i bet his limp dick wont make u cum like i do

**_lalisa is offline!_ **

**jen k:** UGHHHJGFNJG

**_jen k is offline!_ **

**jisoo:** holy shit this is so messy

**park joy:** is lisa going to be alright? :(((

**chae:** i don't even know

**jisoo:** chae check up on her

**chae:** im almost home 

**jisoo:** god its never been this bad

**jisoo:** i shoulnt have mentioned jongin

**park joy:** its not your fault, you didnt know jennie was going to react like that 

**chae:** yeah and we knew lisa was gonna be pissed but i didnt think she would acc...yknow

**chae:** it should have just blown over like it usually does

**jisoo:** yeah

**jisoo:** im gonna talk 2 jen

**jisoo:** keep lisa safe

**chae:** ofc

**park joy:** good luck!!

**_jisoo is offline!_ **

**park joy:** my first gc drama?

**chae:** one of many

**_jk😏 to jrjk💗_ **

**jk:** are u rlly gonna go out w jongin?

**jk:** jennie

**jrjk:** of course not

**jrjk:** why the fuck did i even say that wtf is wrong with me

**jk:** so how do we come back from this

**jrjk:** its just that 

**jrjk:** she was acting so jealous 

**jrjk:** and i wanted to provoke her 

**jrjk:** bc its fun

**jrjk:** shes so hot when shes mad

**jk:** and then?

**jrjk:** fyck i didnt fuckieg kwo she was gonna say tha;t shit

**jrjk:** god im such a fuckign asshole

**jrjk:** she doesnt deserve this

**jk:** ok. sort ur shit out and talk to her bc we don't know what shes gonna do

**jrjk:** shit 

**jrjk:** alright

**jk:** stay calm 

**jrjk:** yes ok. i luv u

**jk:** luv ya

**_besties af >_ **

**jisoo:** sorted 

**park joy:** phew 

**chae:** im home

**jisoo:** is lisa ok

**chae:** fucking hell

**park joy:** what?

**chae:** the alcohol cabinet is unlocked 

**jisoo:** fuck

**park joy:** how many bottles have been taken 

**chae:** ALL THE FUCKING SMIRNOFF!!!!

**jisoo:** NOOOO

**chae:** omg shes just passed out on the floor 

**chae:** theres 3 bottles around her

**chae:** sigh

**park joy:** at least shes not...dead? right

**jisoo:** right right

**chae:** oh fuck jens here

**jisoo:** what is she doing

**chae:** she lit rally just barged in

**park joy:** unprovoked 

**chae:** i think shes found lisa

**chae:** shes kinda crying rn

**jisoo:** wow ok

**chae:** shh theyre havin a moment 

**park joy:** seriously?

**jisoo:** wish i was there

**chae:** wouldve been cute if this bitch didnt drink all the damn SMIRNOFF‼️

**chae:** wait aw

**jisoo:** whats goin awn⁉️

**park joy:** we need to know

**chae:** t-theyre k-kwissing🥺🥺

**jisoo:** i…

**jisoo:** w the empty smirnoff asf???

**park joy:** assuming so

**chae:** u know what im out

**chae:** j im comin ova

**jisoo:** YASSS COMETH

**jisoo:** joy ur free to come 2

**jisoo:** we need a break after being supportive bffs 🙄

**park joy:** omw

**_nini💋 to lili😽_ **

**nini:** im sorry

**nini:** i love you

**lili:** im sorry too

**lili:** love u. BITCH

**nini: 🤨**

**Author's Note:**

> thinkin of adding other ppl to the chat.................red velvet maybe


End file.
